La chica del Sinsajo
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque ella, sin saberlo ni quererlo, fue el inicio de todo, y al final, es la chica del Sinsajo... Regalo para mis hermanas del Club S.S.P.


Bueno, ahora vengo con una viñeta sobre Madge Undersee, la chica del Sinsajo... se me ocurrió cuando volvi a ver THG... una de esas tantas veces, ya saben...

Dedicado a mis hermanas del _**C****lub** **S.S.P.**_que sepan que siempre me acuerdo de ustedes... un beso...

Disclaimer: todo es de la Señora Collins... la pequeñísima viñeta si es mía...

**_LA CHICA DEL SINSAJO_**

Sus ojos observaron una vez mas el cielo plomizo, imaginándose a Katniss y a Peeta, tan lejos, tan solos, luchando nuevamente por sobrevivir. Cuando le había dado a Katniss el Sinsajo dorado, en verdad había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que esta sobreviviera, a pesar de que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente al pensar que para ello, Peeta tuviera que morir.

Era extraño como, finalmente, se había percatado de lo dividido que había quedado su corazón después de la cosecha. Dividido entre su amistad por Katniss, y el oculto amor que había descubierto sentía por Peeta. Quizá fuera que, al ver trazos de los sentimientos que el rubio muchacho sentía por su amiga, dibujados en sus profundos ojos azules, su propio corazón se había vuelto ciego y sordo, y no le había dejado ver que ella le amaba, aunque no era correspondida.

Tal vez era lo mejor, se decía, pues no podría vivir con el sentimiento de incomodidad, pues si él lo hubiese sabido, la incipiente amistad entre ellos no hubiera sobrevivido.

Había sido una agridulce sorpresa, sin embargo, el haber visto el final de los Juegos, donde ambos, gracias a la audacia de Katniss, habían sobrevivido. El corazón le había retumbado dolorosamente en el pecho cuando en un principio, Peeta se había declarado frente a la audiencia en el Show de Caesar Flickerman, pero cuando los había visto besarse por primera vez, sintió como se desgarraba por dentro. Eso había sido lo que le había abierto los ojos a sus sentimientos por Peeta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que Katniss no sentía lo mismo por él, y que quizá era a Gale a quien la chica amaba, Madge no hizo ningún movimiento, segura de que jamás lograría que el joven panadero la mirara como hacía con Katniss. Se resigno a verlo de lejos, a amarlo en silencio, y a seguir siendo la fiel amiga de la chica de ojos grises.

Y entonces, vinieron los Juegos del Vasallaje, y su corazón se estrujo nuevamente, quejándose dolorido cuando Katniss, por obviedad, salió elegida, paralizándose de dolor cuando Peeta se ofreció como voluntario a cambio de Haymitch. Las pocas lagrimas que se derramaron de sus ojos mojaron sus mejillas, haciendo ríos en su rostro, pero contuvo las demás porque sabia que nada ganaba con llorar. Se quedo detrás de Prim y su madre, parada muy quieta junto a Gale, mientras veía como nuevamente, el futuro incierto se extendía frente a su mejor amiga y al chico que amaba.

Estaba segura de que esta vez no se salvarían tan fácilmente.

Estrujo entre sus manos el pequeño papel que mas temprano por la mañana había aparecido por debajo de su puerta. La figura del Sinsajo, aquel que ella le había regalado a Katniss antes de irse a los Juegos la primera vez, destaca sobre el pálido papel, pintada en rojo. Sabe que es un delito guardar algo así, que si alguien la descubriera ni las influencias de su padre por ser el alcalde podrían ayudarle, pero no es como si pudiera volver la vista y no ver el caos a su alrededor. La lucha esta en pie, y ella siente que debe hacer algo, aun no sabe que, pero algo se le ocurrirá.

De pronto, un silbido corta el silencio de la tarde. Un estruendo en la lejanía y los gritos de terror se dejan oír. Madge se pone de pie, mirando por la ventana, viendo la ola de fuego que avanza hacia ella. Un ultimo pensamiento hacia Katniss y Peeta, deseándoles felicidad y segundos después, su casa es arrasada por el fuego.

Antes de que todo se vuelva nada, ella lo recibe moviendo su mano izquierda, tres dedos sobre sus labios y después, cuando extiende la mano hacia el frente, calor y luego, nada.

Este es el final de la chica del Sinsajo.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Un beso...


End file.
